Eat Olimpiade
by hana cross
Summary: L vs Yachiru. Lomba makan makanan manis? Pemenang? Hm....


**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Rated: **K

**Summary:** L vs Yachiru, lomba makan makanan manis. Pemenangnya?hm..

**Disclaimer: **Death notenya Tsugumi Ohba – Takeshi Obata

Bleachnya Tite Kubo

" **EAT OLIMPIADE "**

**Chapter 1**

© hana cross

- Suatu hari di rumah L -

"Watari, apa yang sedang kau baca itu?", tanya L kepada Watari sambil mengaduk teh manisnya.

"Oh…ini,,mmm…ini brosur olimpiade", jawab Watari agak gugup.

"Olimpiade apa Watari? Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Oh…yy…….mm…ini", Watari menyerahkan brosur itu ragu kepada L. (-hihihi..tumben Watari gugup…-)

"Ah, begitu saja kau gugup Watari", kata L sambil menerima brosur itu dari tangan Watari. "Waaaaw….Olimpiade makan makanan manis, Ah..ternyata ada juga Olimpiade seperti ini ya Watari?", ujar L kepada Watari riang saat mengetahui isi brosur itu.

"Uhm…ya, aku juga baru kali ini melihatnya".

"Ah…aku akan ikut olimpiade ini! Yah,,daripada tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali seperti ini. Tidak ada kasus apapun, sebaiknya aku mencari kegiatan seperti ini. Bagaimana menurutmu Watari?"

"Mmm…kalau Tuan menginginkannya yah…Mmmm…ta..tapi…ah..sudahlah".

"Tapi apa Watari?", tanya L heran.

"Apa L tidak takut menjadi gendut?" (-huahahaha! Author ngakak pas nulis ini! Ngebayangin si Watari tanya kek gto ke L..hihihi..*dipelototin Watari*..huh! back to story!)

"Tidak! Walaupun aku makan makanan yang manis, kalau otak selalu digunakan, itu tidak akan membuat gendut Watari. Apa kau lupa itu?"

"Mmm…tidak".

"Yah…aku akan mengikuti lomba ini!", ujar L semangat.

***

- Di Soul Society -

"Ahhh…membosankan sekali disini. Setelah peperangan berakhir, keadaan Seiretei semakin membosankan. Pekerjaanku hanya menulis laporan-laporan saja. Menyebalkan!", gumam Kenpachi kebosanan.

Tiba-tiba…

"Ken-chan….Ken-chan…!", teriak Yachiru sambil lari. Dia kelihatan semangat sekali.

"Yah…disaat seperti ini, hanya Yachiru memang yang bisa membuatku senang", gumam Kenpachi. "Ada apa Yachiru?", tanya Kenpachi heran.

"Lihat ini! Aku menemukan ini. Boleh aku mengikutinya ya Ken-chan?", Yachiru kemudian menyerahkan selembar brosur kepada Kenpachi.

Kenpachi menerima brosur itu, lalu dia membacanya. "Apa? Lomba makan makanan manis? Di dunia manusia? Kau serius mau mengikutinya Yachiru? Lagipula darimana kau mendapatkan ini Yachiru?" tanya Kenpachi kepada Yachiru bertubi-tubi saking kagetnya.

"Dari si kepala jeruk. Tumben sekali dia baik yah.. Bagaimana Ken-chan? Aku boleh mengikutinya kan? Mmmm..kau juga mau membiayaiku kan?", tanya Yachiru harap-harap cemas kepada taichounya itu.

"Hhhhh….dasar Kurosaki…", gumam Kenpachi.

"Ken-chan….Ayolah….", Yachiru memasang sad puppy eyes.

Yachiru kelihatan cute sekali, di saat seperti ini, Kenpachi tak mungkin bisa menolak keinginan fukutaichounya itu. "Ah…baiklah Yachiru", akhirnya Kenpachi menyetujuinya.

"Kyaaaaaa….aku sayaaaaaaaaaannngg sekali sama Ken-chan", Yachiru lalu memeluk Kenpachi.

Kenpachi blushing =.= "Aku juga Yachiru", kata Kenpachi kemudian.

(-wew…kenpachi blushing bo..hihihihi *hampir dibunuh Kenpachi*..hwaa…ampoonn….back…!)

***

Hari pendaftaraan sudah tiba. L sudah siap-siap untuk berangkat mendaftar. Begitu pula dengan Yachiru dan Kenpachi yang tinggal di sebuah hotel selama Yachiru mengikuti olimpiade ini.

_Wah,,ramai sekali disini. Hm…wajar sih kalau banyak yang mengikuti pertandingan ini. Siapa sih yang tidak mau makan gratis? Aku yang kaya banget kek gini aja masih mau kok kalau dapet makanan manis gratis…_ batin L ketika di tempat pendaftaran. (khukhukhu…dasar orang kaya! *ditendang L* hadooh…kembali ke laptop..eh..ke story ding!)

L kemudian melanjutkan menuju ke tempat pendaftaran yang berada di sebelah pojok tempat itu. Ia berjalan terus tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar yang begitu ramai. Dan tiba-tiba…

BRUAK#$%^&*(

"Aw….sakit tahu!", ujar Yachiru sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya karena sakit.

"Ah…makanya, jangan lari-lari di tempat seperti ini dong adek kecil. Lagian dimana sih orang tuamu? Kok bisa membiarkan anak sekecil kamu di tempat seperti ini?", ujar L menasehati.

"KAU ITU YANG JALAN NGGAK PAKE MATA!!", teriak Yachiru marah.

"Hey,,Kau itu yang lari-lari di tempat seperti ini!", ujar L tak mau kalah.

"KAUUUU!!!!"

"Dasar anak kecil tak mau kalah! Kau itu yang salah!"

"Kauuuu…kau….kau…kau…! Kau juga tak mau kalah kan?"

"Pokoknya KAU..TITIK!".

Tiba-tiba Kenpachi datang dari tempat pendaftaran sambil membawa selembar kertas pendaftaran.

"Hey….ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Kau….Siapa kau?", tanya Kenpachi sinis kepada L.

"Saya L. Dan anda, orang tua dari adik kecil ini yah? Mohon beritahu dia supaya tidak berlari-lari di tempat seperti ini. Berbahaya", ujar L bijak.

"Kau…!!!", kata Kenpachi seram kepada L.

"Huh….sudahlah Ken-chan! Kita pergi saja dari sini! Tinggalkan saja si bungkuk itu disini!", ajak Yachiru kemudian.

"Heii! DASAR KECIL!! Brani sekali kau mengataiku seperti itu..!!?", ujar L marah

"Weeekkkk…", Yachiru hanya membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidah.

"Hhhh…dasar anak kecil! Sudahlah, tak usah mengurusi dia lagi. Aku harus segera mendaftar sebelum kehabisan.", guman L kemudian.

(wkwkwkw…ngga kebayang dah L yang cuek bebek kek gto bisa kek gini. Hihihihi *ditendang L untuk kedua kalinya*..L sialan lo! Huh! Ya udahlah..Lanjooottt!!!-)

***

Beberapa hari setelah hari pendaftaran, ketika hari diadakannya penjelasan olimpiade….

- Di hotel tempat Yachiru dan Kenpachi menginap ketika hari penjelasan olimpiade -

"Haiiiaah….hari untuk penjelasan olimpiade yah? Hihihi..aku sudah tak sabar menjadi pemenangnya. Aku harus siap-siap!", kata Yachiru semangat. "Oh..ya, Ken-chaaann! Ayo antarkan aku ke tempat olimpiade! Aku sudah tak sabar!", Yachiru membangunkan Kenpachi yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Huuaahhh…sekarang jam berapa Yachiru? Kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini?", tanya Kenpachi sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang belekan itu (-author digorok Kenpachi-).

"Ken-chaaann!! Ayolaahh! Cepat Banguuuuuuuunnnn!!!!"

"Iya..iya.."

"Yaiiyy…Yaiiy…! Ayo cepat-cepat! Hihihi"

***

- Di rumah L pada hari yang sama -

"Hm…sudah tanggalnya rupanya. Ah..aku harus bersiap-siap untuk segera berangkat ke tempat penjelasan rupanya", gumam L. "Ah..Watari, uhm tidak..Light saja..", tiba-tiba L mempunyai sebuah ide. ( -perasaan ni orang emang kaya ide yak? hohoho -)

Lalu, L mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja penuh permen. Dia lalu memencet-mencet tombol handponenya untuk menghubungi sahabatnya, Light.

*percakapan antar telepon L dan Light*

Light: "Moshi-moshi?"

L: "Moshi-moshi Light-kun . Saya L" (ceritanya pake private number…ihihii, biar keren gitu loh)

Light: "Oh..L, hm..ada apakah gerangan kau menelponku?"

L: "Oh ya, maukah kamu menemaniku pada olimpiade nanti?"

Light: "He? Olimpiade tennis bung?"

L: "Oh..bukan! Mmm…Olimpiade makan makanan manis…"

Light: "WHAT? Emang ada olimpiade kek gitu?"

L: "Ya"

Light: "Hhh..oke"

L: "Oke..aku tunggu nanti kau di depan gerbang gedung ABC, aku ada penjelasan disana. Jam 10"

Light: "Yo. Siip!"

L: "terimakasih"

Lalu, L mematikan sambungan teleponnya. ( -gila! L cool abis ye? Gak nyangka L cool bgd kek gto di fanfic aye..!back to the story-)

"Hmm..sudah jam 9. Sebaiknya aku segera berangkat", kata L setelah melihat kearah jam.

***

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30, para peserta olimpiade ini sudah berkumpul semua, begitu pula dengan L dan Yachiru.

"Hhh…Yachiru, ayo duduk disini saja", kata Kenpachi kepada Yachiru. Yachiru yang diajak ngomong langsung duduk saja dan mengamati sosok laki-laki yang disebelahnya.

"Hei…apa kau liat-liat anak kecil?" Light yang risih karena diliatin oleh Yachiru melotot kepada Yachiru dan marah. Yap! Laki-laki yang diliati oleh Yachiru itu adalah Light yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yachiru yang disebelahnya lagi adalah L.

(-begitulah,,author nggak tau bahasa benernya kayak gimana..yah.. jadi begini tempatnya..x-x-Kenpachi-Yachiru-Light-L-x-x, Ngerti kan? Hohoho..back to story again!)

Yachiru yang diajak ngomong malah tetep melongo dan meneteskan air liur…

_He? Cengo ni bocah..eh, tapi kayaknya dia ngliatin L dah…_batin Light. "L..kau kenal bocah ini?", tanya Light saking penasarannya pada bocah berambut pink itu.

"Oh…anak kecil yang kemarin itu…", L menoleh dengan menjilati Lolipopnya.

"Kau kenal?"

"KAKAK YANG KEMARIIIINN!!! AKU MAU PERMEEEEEEEEEENNN!!!", Yachiru malah teriak kepada L. Kontan semua peserta pada liat ke arah Yachiru. Light cengo.

"Nggak mau! Weeeekkk!", L menjulurkan lidah ke Yachiru.

Light semakin cengo, dalam hatinya, _he? L kok kayak gini sih? Ini mimpi apa bukan sih? Tadi di telpon aja segitu cool-nya, kok sekarang? Apa gue udah mati ya?..._

"Uuuuhhhhh!!!! Nakaall!! Ken-chan! Bunuh dia!!!!", kata Yachiru saking marahnya.

"Eh? Brarti kau..eh, salah,,Ken-chanmu itu Kira?", L malah gak nyambung.

"Uh..kira..kira? He? Kira ada di soul society! Siapa kau brani-braninya menyakiti Yachiru?", tiba-tiba Kenpachi datang dengan muka seram. (-perasaan mukanya aja udah serem yak? *author garuk-garuk kepala* eh? Kabur duluan ah… sebelum malah digorok !! oke back to story-)

"Hei? Ada keributan apa disitu?", tiba-tiba salah seorang Panitia datang.

"Ah..….tidak ada apa-apa", Light yang sedari tadi bingung mencoba menerangkan kepada Panitia tentang apa yang terjadi. Panitia pun memaklumi hal tersebut karena tau kalau pelakunya adalah anak keci a.k.a Yachiru dan..ehmmm…anak autis a.k.a L. Dan keadaan pun sudah damai seperti semula.

"Yah baiklah…saya selaku ketua panitia penyelenggara olimpiade ini, akan menjelaskan tentang olimpiade ini…………."

Sementara panitia sedang menerangkan, Yachiru justru tidak memperhatikan. Ia sibuk mengamati para peserta yang lainnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia menemukan sesosok berambut merah seperti nanas…_eh? Sepertinya aku kenal dia? Eh,,itu kan mirip dengan rambut..Ah, tapi tidak mungkin_._sudahlah..lupakan saja..banyak kok orang yang rambutnya mirip…._batin Yachiru.

***** to be continue*****

**A/N: **

Hyaaaaaaaa~~!

Kalo kalian baca tulisan geje ini, brarti udah baca fanficku,,

Hihihi (mikir *padahal bisa aja baca ini dulu baru baca fanfic, ato malah baca ini doang -)

Gimana…gimana…?

Gimana menurut kalian? (*mupeng pengen dapet jawaban)

Yah…kalo garing, maklumlah…author masih pemula. Hehehe..

Tapi tenang, di chapter selanjutnya… aku usahain ngga bakal garing kok,,hihihi

Yah..berhubung ini masih pertama..

Jadi kek gini dah,,

Oh ya,,numpang promosi sekalian..

Buat senpai-senpai semua…add fb sayah yak…**sheey_**,,yah..mungkin dengan ini kita bisa saling membantu dalam pengerjaan fanfic. hiihihi

Ok dah,,aku ngga mau banyak ngomong lagi..(*padahal udah ngomong buanyaak banget)

Review yah,,diperlukan sangat untuk pengembangan cerita. Hihihi

Oh, ya…sekalian lupa, menurut kalian enaknya siapa yah yg jadi pemenang olimpiade ini? Jawab via Review key? ^-^

Best regards,

.hNa^^


End file.
